Spark of Fate
by Zain-Kayos
Summary: There is an ancient race of super powered humans known as the Kakyrios. They are put on this world to defend it from the demons that wish to conquer it. Derik Koganis is one of the most powerful of the Kakyrios but the don't known it, now he must fight.


Spark of Fate

Chapter One: The Beginning

Earth; most just know it as the simple planet we live on, but others know it as an eternal battle ground. Humans don't know this but for thousands of years there has been a dimensional opening between our world and the spirit world. The demons have all evolved and gained the power to conceal themselves to look like humans. They can change and reveal themselves by will; they are highly powerful and extremely well numbered. The few who have been granted with unique and special abilities are called the Kakyrios. My name is Derik Koganis, I am a Kakyrios warrior and my soul mission is to wipe out the demons from our planet. The fighting had stopped for over twenty years after the previous demon king was destroyed, but now, two years ago, a new demon named Malmadeen has taken the throne. He reopened the portal and the demons have once again appeared here, on earth. The Kakyrios race has decreased in numbers since the end of the fighting, me, along with my team who are my three best friends must take up the fight and cleanse the world the demons once again.

There was a nice red Firebird soaring down the main highway. The driver was an average height man with green eyes, long messy brown hair and dark black sunglasses. His cell phone suddenly rang so he picked it up and looked at it to check the caller and then answered it.

"Hello?" The driver said into the phone.

"Hey Derik." The voice on the other side said back.

"Oh, hey Sean what's up?" Derik said back into the phone as he looked at the road.

"Dan has some new inventions that he wants to show us so, get over here." Sean said back to him as he hung up.

"Alright then." Derik said as he hung up the phone and put both hands on the steering wheel and sped down the road.

We live in a small town of four thousand people called Tansar, twenty minutes from Toronto in Ontario, Canada. I lived here since I was five with my father because my mother died and we couldn't handle it in the city. The town's very nice and everyone knows pretty much everyone.

Thirty minutes later Derik pulled into the driveway of a large white house with a giant bright red door. He got out of the car and, went up to the door, then rang the door bell and the door opened. Standing in the door way was a shorter man dressed like a surfer. He had short spiky blond hair, blue eyes and a huge scar on his chin.

"Took you long enough there Derik." The man said as Derik walked into the house.

"So Sean, impatient as always, now what does Dan want to show us anyways." Derik asked as Sean closed the door behind him and they went down into the basement.

"He didn't really say, he wants it to be a surprise." Sean said as they both got to the bottom. The basement was completely full of computers and machines with flashing lights. There were all kinds of test tubes all over and all sorts of metal scraps.

"So your lab is clean for once there Dan" Derik said as he looked around the room. By a giant computer at the end of the room on the wall were two guys standing there. One was wearing a large white lab coat, goggles on his head, with messy dark red hair, and brown eyes. The other one was wearing a huge red trench coat with black flame coming up the bottom and had long black hair and bright yellow eyes.

My team is only the four of us and we've all known each other since we were born. Our fathers were friends so we all became friends. On the tam we got Sean O'Connor who is our spy he can get threw any door and into any room. Then we have Travis Blaze our silent brute, he's always the fist to throw a punch but he doesn't talk that much. We have Daniel Chronic who's our technical guy, he makes all our weapons and all our gear, he's the Einstein of our time. Then there's me in the leader the calm one who is there to back up everyone but I'm the one who always gets into a fight no matter what.

Derik and Sean walked up to them and they all turned to the table in the middle of the room.

"Dan you looked retarded in that damn coat." Sean said as he looked at Dan and tried not to laugh.

"What I like it, it adds to the scientist get up I got going." Dan said as he looked at the coat and smiled.

"Well Travis your look like an assassin or a cereal killer in that trench coat. Why don't you smile for once in your life like you used to." Sean said as smile at him and waited for a reaction. Travis didn't answer him; he just gave him an extremely threatening look.

" ok, enough what do you have to show us then Dan?" Derik said as he looked at Dan as he went up to the table and began typing on the keyboard.

"Well I've been working on some new weapons and new tools that will amplify, and connect, with our powers." Dan said as he went and picked up a bunch of boxes and brought them to the table.

"Well you've been working harder lately." Sean said as he looked at the boxes.

"Derik, I took your new arm design and finally made it real and it works perfectly." Dan said as he opened the biggest box first. Then Dan pressed a bunch of buttons on the keyboard and at that moment a hatch opened on the floor followed by a chair with a bunch of hardware on the right side came out of the ground. Derik went over to the chair and sat down on it. He then took out a knife with his left hand and took off both of his shirts and began to cut his right arm at the shoulder; it didn't bleed and he didn't show any sign of pain.

"Dude that's so disgusting, good thing you'll never have to do it again." Dan said as he helped Derik pull the skin off his arm after he cut enough.

"I've never seen your real arm before." Sean said as he watched them pull off the skin. Under Derik's skin was a bionic arm that was made of black metal and was connected to his shoulder.

"That thing is old." Travis said as he went and sat down next to Sean and watched. Inside the big box was a silver arm with green circle on the shoulder and on the back of the hand.

"So this new arm won't need to be charged every week, will it?" Derik asked as Dan brought him the new one.

"No, this one has a special energy converter at the shoulder so your electric powers will power the arm completely and you won't have to charge it at all. It is also more powerful than the one before and you will be able to unleash a powerful pulse blast from the palm. It's made of adamantium a new metal I create, so it's pretty much indestructible and resistant to anything." Dan explained as he handed him the arm.

"You got all my details in it perfectly and the craftsmanship is amazing, job well done there Dan, this has got to be one of your best work yet." Derik said as he took it with his left hand and examined it. He then slowly inserted the nerve connector into his right shoulder. He clenched his teeth together and shut his eyes in extreme pain.

"Dude, that didn't look very pleasant." Sean said as he watched Derik nervously as he made a fist in his right hand and then opened it once again, (after that) he stuck it out in front of him and slowly examined it.

"It's so light and connects with my nerves perfectly; it feels like I have a real arm once again." Derik said as he got up and went over to the other side of the lab then picked up one of the weights from the ground with the right arm.

"Ok, Dan, that's amazing, that weight weighs over a ton." Travis said as he looked at Derik in awe.

"So enough about Derik what do you have for me and Travis?" Sean asked as he went up to the boxes and looked at them.

"Well for you Sean I got your new custom flash blade." Dan said as he opened up the box on the top. He reached inside and pulled out a small curved blade that was about four inches long.

"Here try it out." Dan said as he threw it over to Sean. Sean caught it and slowly took it out of the sheath then looked at it in complete amazement.

"You are truly amazing Dan, this will work out perfectly." Sean said as he teleported over to Derik and put the blade up to his chest.

"Nice, you got your blade." Derik said as he grabbed it and looked it over. Then Sean walked away, snapped his fingers and the blade reappeared in his hand.

"How did you do that?" Derik asked as he looked at his hand then looked at the blade in Sean's hand.

"The blade was made to connect with Sean's teleportation ability it can teleport like him wherever he wants it to, it's very complex and I don't expect you guys to understand." Dan said as he took out another blade the same as the first.

"Well it's pretty amazing." Sean said as he threw the blade and it vanished, then it reappeared in the wall next to Travis's head.

"Ok, that's fast. Now never do that again or you'll get burned." Travis said as looked at Sean angrily.

"Ok sorry." Sean said as he snapped his fingers and the blade appeared in his hand again. Sean went up to Dan and took the second blade from him then he put the other one in its sheath and hooked them both on his belt.

"So what do you have for me Dan?" Travis asked him as Dan opened the last box and took out a smaller box.

"Here you go." Dan said as he threw Travis the box. Travis caught it and looked at it carefully.

"That's all you got for him?" Sean asked as he went up to Travis and looked at the box. Derik walked up to him too and examined it.

"I didn't want a weapon like you guys, I already got my sword and that's good enough.' Travis said as he opened the box, inside were two small black rings.

"Rings?" Sean asked as he went to grabbed one, Travis grabbed his hand and pushed him back.

"Those rings will amplify your fire manipulation, and will up your powers by one hundred percent. It will also increase the heat of your flames. I added a little surprise in it too." Dan said as he looked at Travis and smiled. Travis took the rings and put one on each of his middle fingers. Then each of the rings flashed red and his eyes flashed black.

"Wow, I just suddenly felt a boost of energy." Travis said as he put out his arms and began to channel energy into his hands. Fames began to create on his hands and they got brighter and brighter. Then the flames began to turn black and their heat intensified.

"Not bad, this is amazing, you're brilliant. You found a way to intensify the flames so much they turn black." Travis said as he looked at the flames with amazement. He called back the flames and the guys all gathered around the table. Derik went and grabbed both of his shirts and put them on.

"So what are we going to do tonight, the bar?" Derik asked as he looked at the guys and they all began to nod their heads and smile.

"Yeah we can go catch up to some people we haven't seen since high school and since we got back from the war over a year and a half ago." Travis said as they all went upstairs and got their keys then went outside towards their cars; Sean went with Derik and Dan with Travis in the jeep. Twenty minutes later they all pulled up in the bar's parking lot and parked the cars. They all got out of their cars and Derik went to his trunk and opened it. He took out a white silk shirt and then took off the top shirt he was wearing and threw it in the trunk. He closed the trunk and went over to Dan.

"Take off that stupid jacket and put this on." Derik said as he threw Dan the shirt.

"Alright but I'm keeping the goggles." Dan said as he took off his jacket and threw it in Travis's jeep, and then he looked at the shirt and put it on.

"Derik, are you just going to walk in there with your arm out in the open?" Travis asked him as he pointed to his bionic arm.

"Yeah, well if people don't like me with a mechanical arm they can got talk to someone else besides, it gives me a reason as too why I disappeared for a year and a half." Derik said as he walk up to the bar doors. With the others right behind him he walked inside and looked around. It was a nice small place that was very peaceful and completely full. He looked around and the four of them walked up to the bar and sat down.

"Well, well, it's been some time since you showed your face around here Derik." The bartender said as he walked over to Derik.

"Nice to see you too Quinn." Derik said as he shook his hand.

"So what can I get you guys?" Quinn said as he looked at the back of the bar then back at Derik.

"Four of your specials please." Travis said as he took off his jacket and put it on the bar counter. Derik looked around then put his arm right arm up on the bar and waited for his drink. Quinn came over to them with four mugs of beer in his hands. He then handed one mug to each of the guys. All at the same time they took a drink and put it back down.

"Man that really hit the spot; I haven't had a nice beer in a long time." Sean said as he quickly took another drink.

"Derik, you recognize the guys sitting at the back with the girls?" Dan asked him as they both turned their heads to look. "Yeah the one on the left is Nick Saber, the one on the right is David Lafto, the one by the pool table is Connor Touran and the one in the middle with the girls around him is Drake Goorge." Derik explained as he took a drink of his beer.

"So Derik, that looks like some major injury there." Quinn said as he looked at his arm.

"Yeah, you have no idea how hard it was living without it, but luckily Dan found a way to make me a mechanical one." Derik said as he lifted it up to show Quinn. Then Derik paused for a minute and looked in the corner of his eye and saw Drake getting up from his chair and walk over.

"Hey, your Derik Koganis aren't you?" Drake asked him as he leaned on the bar next to Derik.

"What's it to you?" Derik asked him back as he gave him an angry look with the corner of his eyes.

"Well, I knew the kid back in high school and you look like him. He hasn't shown his face here in a very long time and I think he's just being a coward." Drake said as he stared at Derik.

"Sorry man you got the wrong guy." Derik said as he looked back at his beer and took a drink. As Drake ordered some more drinks, three girls walked into the bar and went up to the counter and sat down. Immediately Drake went up to them and started to disturb them.

"Damn, that guy never gives up." Derik said as he took another drink of his beer and started talking to Dan. Sean was talking to Quinn while Travis was dead silent.

"So Travis, why don't you smile for a change or maybe just show some sort of emotion." Sean said as he looked at him.

"I have my reasons." Travis said as he glared at Sean and took a drink of his beer.

"Alright then…" Quinn said as he turned away and went to take the girls' orders. Derik kept looking over at Drake getting refused by the girls and then turned back to talk to Dan. Then Drake grabbed one of the girls' arms but she tried to pry it off. Derik downed the rest of his beer, got up, and walked over to Drake and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should apologize there Drake." Derik said as Drake turned and looked Derik straight in the eyes.

"It is you Derik, I knew it was." Drake said as he let go of the girls' arm and put his hand in his pocket as he turned and faced Derik.

"Yeah, I just never did like you and didn't feel the need to reveal myself to you" Derik said as he put his arm at his side. Sean then stood up and went to go over towards Derik but Travis put his hand on Sean's shoulder and made him sit down.

"Dude that burns you know." Sean said as he massaged his shoulder when Travis removed his hand.

"This is Derik's fight not yours." Travis said as he turned and took another drink of his beer.

"Now I really think you should apologize. The lady doesn't want to talk to you, or can your sorry excuse of a brain not comprehend that." Derik said as he gave Drake a terrifying look.

"Well I'm going to let that one slide since you've been gone a long time but you better lean to respect me Derik, I own this town now." Drake said as he looked at Derik.

"Are you threatening me Drake? You know that's a bad idea." Derik said as he hand a fist with his left hand.

"Out of my way." Drake said as he went to walk around Derik, but Derik just got in his way again.

"No, I think you should apologize to the ladies for your actions first." Derik said as he smiled at Drake.

"You bastard get out of my way!" Drake yelled as he took out a knife from his pocket and lunge at Derik. Derik stuck out his right hand and the knife broke against his metal palm.

"Nice try." Derik said as he grabbed Drake's fist and began to squeeze.


End file.
